Disfunctional
by Bullet2tm
Summary: He threatened her once during the Dark Tournament, yet Botan was not deterred, in fact she misses the ex Rekai Tentai now...but when HE is defiant against joining them for one last mission to end all missions, will he or will he kill the annoyance? HB
1. Life after the Makai Tournament

**Impossible **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Makai, Death Marshes_**

_"Hiei..."_

A distant voice resonated in his head. No. He would not listen, not this time. His dark form was emblazed in purple blackness - the darkness flame. He powered up...but for what? The emptiness he felt without _her_. It didn't matter. Lonliness and emptiness is all he knew and he would cling to that attitute, until his death, which he was hoping would be soon.

No one was here, but he was powering up, he wanted to remember what it was like to feel in control of his life, of his actions. Everthing came back to this point in his life. Mukuro had tried to tell him that there was more, that he had a purpose. Although they were similar, she still had no clue. He did want he went back to the human world to do. Yukina knew the truth, but something else happened in that time that he did not intend. Now he wasn't allowed to see _her. _He cared not...right?

_Why couldn't she just have left me alone? I hate her._

* * *

**_6 months previously..._**

It had been merely a month after the Makai Tournament, and Yusuke had finally decided to be with his true love, Keiko. Kuwabara and Kurama were both in College, but Hiei had decided to stay in Makai, with his master, Mukuro.

They had decided to go visit Yukina and Genkai. Genkai's days seemed to be short, and soon the temple would be left to all of them. It was the school holidays and Yusuke was in between getting a job.

"Hey old hag!" exclaimed Yusuke as they walked in the doors.

Keiko elbowed him in the side for saying the rude comment. Genkai simply nodded.

"Hello Keiko...Yusuke, how are you all?" asked Yukina, happily, glad to see old friends and familiar faces.

The two girls conversed and Yusuke had a chat with Genkai.

"Its good to see you dim wit," said Genkai. "You've recovered then from the Makai tournament."  
"Yeah...but everything turned out okay."

Yusuke fidgited with his hands, as if itching to do something.

Genkai chuckled.  
"Its hard isn't it?" she said, looking toward Keiko and Yukina laughing at the new arrival - Kazuma, proclaiming his love for Yukina.  
"What is?" asked Yusuke, following Genkai's line of sight.  
"Moving on with life, after so much hardship and fighting. But its over now, and I don't think you quite realise," Genkai said, returning to look back at Yusuke.  
"Hmm," he said. "I do...but I have to."

Keiko ran over to Yusuke and hugged him, he smiled. Moments later, Kurama arrived. It seemed that a scheduled get together with just Genkai and Yukina, turned to a whole Ex Rekai Tentai reunion, bar three. Koenma, Hiei and Botan. Though the others did not notice, Kurama and Yukina did. Hiei would most likely be patrolling the lands of Makai for stray humans and Koenma and Botan...well...they had other duties.

* * *

Back in Rekai, a certain blue haired ferry girl flew toward the skies of Rekai, toward Ningenkai (the human world). She soared through the skies and incredible speeds, thinking over her and Koenma's last conversation. Botan was worried. 

_Botan walked through the halls of the Rekai Castle. Everyone seemed to be in a rush, as usual. She stepped up to the doors of Koenma's office, well really it was King Yama's, but, well...he's been on a really long holiday. As Botan pondered this as she walked through the door, her thoughts were stopped as Koenma's voice reached her ears. _

_"Botan! I've been looking for you!"  
"Me Sir?" she responded questionably._

_Botan frowned._

_"There has been a rise of humans appearing in Makai. I want you to take a look at it. There may be a portal that was made from the Sensui case in the human world somewhere in Tokyo," explained Koenma. "If there is...you will have to seal it."_

_"Did Hiei tell you this?" she asked, haphazardly. _

_Koenma cleared his throat. _

_"Yes. Mukuro's team is still scouting the Makai areas for stray humans," he said simply.  
"Oh," was her only reply. _

_Botan missed the gang and forever would. Its a pity they no longer needed a Spirit Detective...well at least until the next Makai Tournament. _

Botan flew down toward Ningenkai. She pulled out a device, one similar to one that had in a previous case with Yusuke, blown up. But this one tracked portals. She flew toward where it indicated. It was in the city, close to Yusuke's town, but further outwards. A portal was indeed here.

"How could we miss this?" she said to herself.

It looked like a vortex, a dark purple inward vortex, located near a street lamp. It was about 10pm, ningenkai time.

"I wonder which part of Makai it goes to?" she asked herself, chuckling. "Oh well, time to seal her up!"  
"The valley of death," said a solemn, cold voice, behind her.

Botan felt chills, but recognised the voice.

"Hiei! You scared me," she said, smiling. "Its great to see you...you look..."

Botan was trying to find the words, but to be honest, he looked exactly the same.

"...the same," she said after a long pause.  
"Hn. And you're still annoying, baka ferry onna. Let me through before you close it."

And with that he was gone. No threats, no greetings or farewells. He was just gone.

"Nice to see you too..." she said, frowning, not quite understanding why it bothered her that he didn't say hello or anything of the sort, only insults left his lips for her, nothing else.

Botan then walked toward the portal and held out her hands. Blue energy left her hands and curled around the portal. Moments passed, but nothing happened. Her eyes widened.

"This...can't be right," she said. "This wasn't a natural portal. Someone has made this."

* * *

"Koenma!" Botan yelled, coming through the double doors.  
"What is it Botmmm?" he exclaimed, in the middle of eating some dumplings. "Ogre?"  
"Yes Koenma sir?" exclaimed Jorge, from behind Botan. "Hello Botan."  
"Hello Jorge," she smiled.  
"I need some more dumplings! At once!" said Koenma. "Now what is it? Did you seal the portal?" 

Jorge hurried out of the office.

"I couldn't close it. It wasn't naturally formed. Someone has made it themselves. It couldn't be a demon could it? What about the treaty...the agreement?" exclaimed Botan, panicking.  
"I'll send someone to seal it, perhaps you're tired?" asked Koenma. He was in his teenage form. He had been for quite some time. It seemed that his body preferred this form.  
"No. Something is wrong...I can feel it. Maybe if we could just ask Yusuke one last..."  
"NO!" yelled Koenma, not meaning to. "I mean, no. If the matter was dire, then perhaps I would consider it Botan. But, we don't know the full facts yet. Why don't you take Ayame and go to Makai. If it is simply a glitch portal made from Sensui's case, then it will appear on the other side. Hiei wasn't clear as to whether it appeared there."

Without arguement, Botan went to inform Ayame. And they were off to Makai.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the ex Rekai Tantai were entertaining themselves. Kuwabara and Yusuke were sparring, well, what they would call sparring is calling each other weak and how much they were going to pummel each other and then they would get so annoyed at each other, they would fight for real. Keiko watched them both, rolling her eyes now and then. Yukina and Kurama were talking quietly amongst the fighting. 

"Where is Hiei do you know? I always thought he was a good friend," said Yukina, thinking back to the Dark Tournament when she was saved by Hiei as a large bit of debre was about to hit her.

Kurama's eyes looked down.

"I'm afraid I don't know. He is the heir to Mukuro's army and land. He has no wish to return to the human world," he said solemnly.

Yukina chuckled.

"I remember the times when he would call Kazuma a fool, and Kazuma would call him short. He would always threaten Kazuma, but would then say he didn't want to waste his energy on him," Yukina laughed.

Kurama laughed also, remembering those times. He even at one point, let them take a group picture of them all together. Hiei didn't know what a camera was, and wondered why they were posing for. He had tried to burn the outcome (the photograph) and had almost succeeded. But Yukina used her ice to stop him from ruining the picture. Hiei had realised how much it meant to Yukina, so let the picture 'live'.

"He was like the brother I never had, but I'm sure my true brother is out there somewhere..." she trailed off, tears threatening to fall.

Kurama felt sorry for her. But he knew Hiei would give her the tear gem. For Kurama had refused to do it for him. Suddenly the boys stopped fighting in the background. An odd noise came from inside Keiko's bag. She pulled it out. It was the old compact mirror.

"No..." began Yusuke, but Kuwabara finished the sentence.

"...way," said Kuwabara.

Both boys were in awe. They opened the pink device slowly to reveal a distraught teenage Koenma.

"We have...a situation. This will be the last time I ask for your help, I promise. But you must do this Yusuke. Something very bad is going to happen here. Get here quickly," said Koenma, before closing the link.  
"I thought I said I quit! Doesn't the toddler listen?" exclaimed Yusuke.

Genkai walked out suddenly, looking around at the now messy common room of her temple.

"Come on Yusuke, you know you've been raring to do something like this," she said slyly.

Yusuke sighed, gave the 'old hag' a look and walked out of the temple. The others followed. Outside, Yusuke began down the stairs when Botan suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Jesus Botan! You can't ever say 'watch out' or 'hey I'm going to pop out in your face' or anything," he said, almost frustratedly.  
"Oh Yusuke, you're just trying to hide the fact that I scared you and you're trying to be macho about it," she said indignantly, smiling as always.

Botan watched as the old team came into view from the temple, but she frowned when Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

"Right, I'll take you all to Rekai now," she said.

* * *

_Botan was still thinking of the encounter with Hiei. How could he still be like that with all that the Rekai Tentai and the girls had been through. She was the one who suggested that Yukina could stay with Genkai. But Hiei didn't care. She was always fascinated by the fire demon, though he only showed malice toward her. He even threatened her at the Dark Tournament, not only to not tell Yukina the truth, but, also because she couldn't stop staring at him after he fought with the Darkness Flame technique for the first time. Something intrigued her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Botan?" asked a small, yet solemn voice.  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
"You're about to walk into a Makai tree...and it looks like its bleeding or something," said her friend Ayame, looking to the large, overscaled (surely) tree. _

_Botan laughed nervously and then began meowing. _

_"I knew it was there all along Ayame! Honestly!" she said laughing.  
"Jeez, Botan. What's with you?" said Ayame, but couln't help but laugh...well until a large shadow covered their own._

_The girls turned around, but quickly conjured their oars and sped in the direction the device told them to go (where the portal was). But it appeared they were going in circles which meant only one thing. There was no portal to the human world here. Not a natural one, except for the wall that had been broken by Kuwabara during the Sensui case. But no demons went through there, since the agreement. Botan looked behind her to see the demon was still following them. And it was huge! And fast?_

_"Let's get back to Rekai...fast," she exclaimed. _

* * *

_Koenma wasn't amused when they got back. It seems things were in turmoil in the human world and in Makai. _

_"Someone has captured the demon that won the Makai Tournament. He is nowhere to be found. He is the one that made the rule of peace between the demons and humans, which therein created peace between the three worlds, but if someone tried to persuade him or brainwashed him, though I doubt they would be any match for him, things could get ugly," explained Koenma, as the girls arrived. "Get Yusuke...one last time."_

* * *

And so there they were, walking in the Death Marshes in Makai, looking for Hiei. Botan flew ahead in the sky, trying to spot Hiei from above. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this shit again," whined Yusuke.  
"Oh shut up Urameshi, this won't take long," said Kuwabara.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and Kuwabara did the same. They pondered Yusuke's last thought.

"Yeah but why would someone start up this crap again? The strongest and most powerful demon won the Makai tournament! There can't be anyone stronger! How can someone just kidnap him?" exclaimed Yusuke, and then stopped and looked at his leg that was knee high in mud, or what ever it was that was in this marsh. "Well, thats just GREAT! Keiko's gonna kill me, these were just new, and she was the one who bought 'em!"

"Perhaps they waited for the strongest to be revealed," said Kurama, thinking also, aloud.

But his words weren't heard, as the Kuwabara began to laugh, which then in turn started a fight between the two. Mud flew everywhere and Kurama looked away, so as not to get any on his face.

"They never stop do they?" said a cold voice from behind Kurama.

Kurama turned to see Hiei. He chuckled.

"I feel sorry for you Kitsune, I kept telling the fool that to live in stupidy is to die a fool. And yet, here we are, watching the baffoon and Yusuke act like fools. Yusuke's better than that," he almost spat.  
"Now, now Hiei, just admit you've missed us all," said Kurama smiling.

Hiei scowled at Kurama.

"Hn," was all that was heard. "Something's happening. And its not good, for any world."

Kurama nodded.

"This is our last mission Koenma said," spoke Kurama, looking at Hiei. "Well, Botan keeps saying it is, but she also keeps saying that he just missed us."

Hiei looked up in the sky.

"Hn. She better be careful, I hear some Belanches heading our way. Despite how I'd love to see her die, you should probably call her down," he said, without care.

Finally Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting, due to the fact that they heard shrieking noises coming from the sky, and heard Botan scream. The boys watched as a herd of Belanches flew straight for her. They were disgusting creatures. They had large bat like wings, sharp claws (but only had four on each hand) and scaley hard rusky purple skin, with four blood red eyes. They had a liking for humans, especially human females.

"Botan, lower down to the ground, now!" yelled Yusuke, but it appeared that she was panicking. "What are we gonna do?"

He frantically looked to Kuwabara, but he was looking the same as Botan was right now. Yusuke began to point his index finger out, with his thumb adjacent to it and put his other hand underneath for support - he was getting ready to charge his Spirit Gun and shoot toward the creatures but heard protests from Kurama.

Botan began to lower, but one of the Belanches, flew below her and knocked her off her oar. Botan fell, fast. Another nearby Belanche spotted her and was about to grasp her in its claws.

"No! Don't Yusuke, you could hit Botan as well," exclaimed Kurama, before Yusuke could release the Spirit Energy now held within his hand.  
"Damn it...what can I do?" he yelled annoyed and looked over to Kurama.

Hiei was not there. As soon as he saw Botan fall off her oar, he knew it would be mere seconds before she either got taken by one of the demons or splattered onto the ground. He was gone in a black flash. Kurama seemed not to notice.

_Fools, I thought they had gotten over this panic and shoot first faze. If I weren't here, I would at least be blessed with peace at the death of the baka ferry onna,_ thought Hiei.

As he jumped higher he caught Botan with one arm, whilst the other had his katana unsheathed and slashed away at the nearby Belanche.

_Weak, viscious creatures...not worth my time,_ he thought.

Hiei landed on the ground, with Botan in his arms, the Belanche's, who Hiei had slashed, head fell behind them; next came the body. The rest of the ex Rekai Tentai stared in awe, stunned. Botan stared back also, still in Hiei's arms. She couldn't work out whether it was awe of how Hiei saved her of all people or the fact that he didn't hesitate to save someone other than himself or Yukina.

"Hn," was the only word or noise that left Hiei's mouth. "Next time, I'll watch as she dies at the hands of your stupidity."

He put her down, and she got on her feet.

"Thank you," she smiled, thankfully.  
"Hn. Don't think I'll be there next time you fail to use your brain," he said coldly before walking over to Kurama. "Now, we have a more serious problem."

Hiei ignored the slight blush that had formed the moment he touched the ferry girl's skin. He was confused by it. And therefore, decided to ignore it.

"What is this problem?" asked Kurama, his eyes closed in concentration and thought.  
"The creature that kidnapped the leader of Makai," began Hiei.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully they're mostly in character, let me know if they're not. I'm not expecting a lot of reviews, if any for this story, but if you read it, please tell me what you think of it at least. If I'm doing a crappy job or if it drags on or doesn't have enough detail, please tell me. I'm going to finish this, or try at least, whether I get reviews or not, but it would really be appreciated.

Bullet


	2. S Class

Disfuctional 

**Chapter 2: S Class**

**A/N**: _Sorry about the typo at the top of the last chapter, I think it said a different name for the title of the story...but its definately called "disfuctional", I meant for that to be the name of the chapter. Thanks for the review_.

* * *

"Yeah what's with that?" exclaimed Yusuke. "That was the whole point of the Makai Tournament...I don't get demons." 

"Hn. I don't understand demons, their stupidity is astounding," he said simply, as if it was everyday knowledge.

Kurama had already voiced his opinion of Yusuke's thoughts, but decided to do so again.

"They were waiting, until the victor was apparent, the most powerful out of the all the demons in the Makai Tournament, but for what purpose? There are many possibilities, however only two are logical. One, they simply want to rule Makai themselves, so capturing the leader of Makai would prove useful, because once he is dead, all bets are off, as well as all rules. And once the other demons in Makai realise that a more powerful demon had killed the leader, whom defeated all of them, they would bow to them instantly. The other possibility is that he is a demon more powerful to contend with, so he waited until this moment and then captured the leader of Makai in a hopes he would defeat him, but this one is unlikely, not many demons are like the young Togoro brother," explained Kurama.

After his speech, it left the others with a lot of things to think about. Hiei shook his head.

"Hn. There is only one option, it is what all demons wish...to RULE MAKAI. And this demon is a fool, like the others, if he thinks he can do it alone," said Hiei, who then began to walk off.

"Hey shrimp, where d'ya think you're goin'?" exclaimed Kuwabara, walking a little closer. "We're on a mission."

"Hn. Unlike Kurama, I am no longer Koenma's lapdog," scoffed Hiei, with an evil smile, looking to Kurama.

"Its not like that Hiei," said Kurama, softly. "I do it because I choose to, to help Rekai and Ningenkai."

Hiei, smiled, but it showed no happiness whatsoever.

"I think you have forgotten what is was like to have power...to embrace it - to enjoy the freedom it brings. Unlike you, I am not burdened with the weaknesses of humanity and everything else it brings," said Hiei, with malice, but somewhere inside of him...he felt off for saying such things. "I am simply passing on information, because you are a friend. Goodbye Kurama, Yusuke, fool..."

Hiei looked to the blue haired ferry girl and narrowed his eyes. He turned and flickered out of vision.

"This is a disaster, we can't do this without Hiei!" exclaimed Botan. "We have to go back to Rekai, the whole point of coming here was to get Hiei so we could then form a plan and find out where this demon is that captured the leader of Makai. We still don't even know his name, or what kind of demon he is."

"Botan's right," said Yusuke.

Kuwabara and Kurama nodded. It was like they were on a wild goose chase.

* * *

"WHAT?!!" yelled Koenma. 

"Weren't you watching your screen toddler?" asked Yusuke. "Well what's the plan?"

Koenma sighed.

"His name is Horoko...I pulled out his file," began Koenma, but something in his voice was chilled.

Something was spooking the little midget, and Kurama could see it, but he said nothing about it. He would speak to Koenma alone, later.

Koenma pulled out the file, it was from a previous case. He skimmed through it till he found the page he was looking for.

"Not much is known about Horoko, except that he is the most powerful demon alive, I don't need to tell you how dangerous he is, and that if he kills the leader of Makai, it will be the end of peace between the three worlds. You _need_ to find him and Horoko. I don't know what his intentions are, but, I can tell you this. He used to live in the deep, dark depths of Makai. In a fissure, in between the Valley of Death and a place at what they all call, the End of Makai. Hiei will show you," Koenma explained.

"Um, I don't think you quite got the point when I came in and said, Hiei's not IN!" screamed Yusuke, in his usual loud, defiant voice.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I think I may be able to persuade him," he said, in his usual coy voice. "Now go quickly, my father expects me to take care of this swiftly and without a hiccup, so I can gain his trust again."

Kurama again was thinking. He knew there was more to this story than meets the eye, and he knew that Koenma was again leaving things out, like in the Sensui case. But before he could confront him alone as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out, annoying each other, Koenma called for Botan, alone. Kurama narrowed his eyes, and walked out. He would have to do it later.

* * *

Botan flew through the air at great speeds, she looked down at the world of Makai. She flew over a barren wasteland, or what looked like one. 

_How can demons live here? How can Hiei live here? __Its...a nightmare,_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly she spotted Mukuro, or she thought she did, but she flickered out of sight. Botan lowered to where she thought she spotted the former leader and her oar disappeared. She looked around. The air was warm and musty, with dirt whirling around and a foul smell nearby. It was truly hell here, though, probably not as bad as the depths of Rekai prison.

"Why were you watching me?" asked a deep, solemn female voice behind her.

Botan turned and her pink irises widened for a moment.

"I...I want to ask a favor of you," said Botan, confidently. "I am here, on Koenma's orders."  
"Ha. That little brat? What makes you think I will do this, what ever it is?" snorted Mukuro.

Mukuro looked Botan up and down, as if sizing her up. Botan wore her pink kimono, as always.

"Not dressed for the weather or area, I see," she said. "It's Hiei, isn't it?"

Botan simply nodded and smiled, as she always did.

"No," said Mukuro defiantly.

Botan's eyes widened again. She could do this, this was the only way.

* * *

_"Botan," said the young ruler, manager of Administration and Operations in Rekai. _

_"Yes sir?" said Botan, staying behind after the others had left. _

_Botan noticed that Kurama had lingered a little, she frowned slightly, but thought nothing of it._

_"I have a separate errand for you to do, while they traipse off to Makai in another direction," said Koenma, solemn, which meant he was serious. _

_Koenma had his amusing moments, which Botan would laugh at, but this was one of those times when the world was in their hands, and then there were hardly any amusing moments to be had. _

_"Sir?" _

_"Your errand is to recruit Hiei. We NEED Hiei to join our cause," said Koenma. _

_"But Sir, he was adament that he really had no interest in the Rekai Tentai anymore," she said. "And Yusuke and the others seem to think that they can handle things on their own, though, I see that they do miss him somewhat, as does everyone, I suppose."_

_Botan smiled slightly after this, sort of reminiscing at the same time. _

_"Botan," he said, splitting into her memories. "Listen to me, this is very important. Horoko was a previous case...a Spirit Detective case."_

_Botan was suprised to say the least, but also angered. _

_"How could you not tell the Rekai Tentai? They could be in grave danger, especially moreso now that Hiei is not with them," said Botan. _

_Koenma looked gravely at her. _

_"You have no idea how true those words are. Hiei, could quite possibly be their only hope at the moment. Read Horoko's file, Botan. I added the last parts to his powers on there, as father disagreed. But I could see what he could not at that time. When this 'incident' occurred, he was blinded by arrogance and his want to defeat him," explained Koenma. _

_Botan took the file from her boss's hands. Koenma's hands were shaking. She duley noted this. She then began to read the file, and as she went further down the page, her pink eyes widened with each sentence. _

_"Oh...they are in big trouble. I think I'll take this with me, Koenma. I better get Hiei right away," she exclaimed, turning on her heel. _

_"Wait, there is one more thing. I would ask Mukuro to try and get Hiei to fight with Yusuke. Tell her about Horoko, and what could happen if he was to enter the human world again," he said, lowering his eyes and sighing deeply. _

_Botan left without a second thought. _

_Koenma was left to his piling paperwork and sighed again. Almost on the verge of a tantrum. _

_"This is such a mess...oh!" sighed Koenma, in his usual pouty sounded voice. _

* * *

"We need him on our side," explained Botan. "You don't know what is about to happen to our worlds, if he doesn't at least try to help." 

"Hn," she scoffed. "Are you trying to decieve me ferry girl? Hiei is the heir to my army, to my castle...to everything I have. He couldn't defeat me in the Makai tournament, and I was beaten by the winner. And now he was kidnapped? By someone obviously much more powerful that anyone could contend with, do you think I would risk loosing him to them?"

Botan was dumb founded. She had obviously underestimated Mukuro's knowledge and intelligence. But she would not be deterred.

* * *

Hiei and three other members of Mukuro's army walked along the wasteland, they called the Valley of Scorn. Lovely name, but it suited him fine. They carried with them yet more humans...three this time, found in the time frame of merely an hour. 

His Jagan eye was always open these days, since he could leave the white bandanna off, now he was not in Ningenkai. He felt a familiar presence. A purety.

"There's a human here, nearby," he said, but then felt another presence.

His master. Mukuro.

"So's Mukuro, lets go," said Hiei, emotionlessly, as always. The others nodded.

They were about a half a mile away, when he recognised two females. The first he was not surprised about, but the other.

_What is SHE doing here?_

"Go off to the castle, you've earned your rest," he said.

From there he listened to their conversation.

_"Are you trying to decieve me ferry girl? Hiei is the heir to my army, to my castle...to everything I have. He couldn't defeat me in the Makai tournament, and I was beaten by the winner. And now he was kidnapped? By someone obviously much more powerful than anyone can contend with, do you think I would risk loosing him to them?" _he heard his master say.

A pause. Hiei's brows furrowed.

_"Of course not," _he heard the other female say. There was a softness to her voice. _"But..."_

_"NO! I said NO! Go fight your own battles ferry girl, or get someone else to do it for you, you don't belong here,"_ she heard Mukuro say.

Hiei frowned. Mukuro was usually calm. What was her problem today?

_"Please!" _he heard the other say. _"The fate of the three worlds depends on his abilities. And then, not even I will be safe from Makai. You don't understand what will happen. This demon...he's so powerful, he could kill King Yama without a sweat!"_

His eyes widened. No...that can't be right. Foolish girl, she is trying to decieve his master. But still he listened. The last comment from the girl seemed to silence Mukuro.

_"You're telling me...he could defeat King Yama? No, that cannot be right, are you still trying to trick me into getting Hiei to join your cause?"_

_"No. He is part of the originals...the original demons ever created!" _she heard the girl say.

He could tell she was trembling. Both in fear, and desperation.

_"And just so you understand my full meaning of just how powerful he is...he is Upper S Class, and no one so far has even reached that, not even Sensui,"_ she said, now quiet as ever.

* * *

Yusuke yawned, and held his arms above his head, stretching. 

"How much farther do we have to walk Kurama?" moaned Kuwabara.

"Well do you see those hills in the distance?" asked Kurama.

Kuwabara nodded.

"Our destination is beyond that," he said, smiling slightly in amusement at Kuwabara's face.

"Man, don't you get the feeling pacifier breath wasn't telling us something?" said Yusuke, frowning in thought.

Kurama nodded.

"I think he was scared...very scared. I'm afraid we could be diving in the deep end with this one," said Kurama, sighing.

_We really need Hiei,_ thought Kurama.

* * *

Mukuro was silent for a moment.

_Nothing could be that powerful...not even me,_ thought Mukuro. _But that other demon, the friend of Raizen, WAS more powerful than me. This whole thing doesn't make sense, that's why I didn't want involvement in this whole situation. _

"Out of interest, just off topic, why did he send you alone?" asked Mukuro, after much thought.

To be honest, Botan had no idea why he did. She assumed it was because the Rekai Tentai were too busy.

"They're busy, I suppose. Will you ask him to join us again?" asked Botan. "This really is urgent you know, I have some important information for them."

Botan spoke in her defiant voice, slightly accented.

"But why do you need Hiei specifically? Surely the might of Kurama and especially Urameshi would suffice," said Mukuro.

Mukuro was a solemn sort of creature, not your usual woman. Even some female demons were feminine and had sexual inclinations, but not Mukuro. She was business only, though Botan suspected she had a soft spot for the said Fire Demon.

"...please, just consider what would happen if Hiei didn't help?" Botan pleaded.

Botan felt something inside of her feel crushed, she didn't understand why she felt this way; why tears were pushing themselves to fall down her cheeks at any moment. Why was she feeling this way? Was it because the fate of the world could rest in Hiei's hands? She had sort of missed him as well. But that was purely as a friend, at his solemn manner that amused her, because they were exact opposites.

Botan remembered one time, the first time the boys had seen her since the Dark Tournament had started and Hiei looked slightly surprised, but hid it well. Was it surprise or worry? She didn't know, but the only words that left his mouth was: "What are you doing here? I would stay back, if you don't want to get hurt."

Botan had said, "Well thats a fine way to treat your new...TEAM TRAINER!"

But her thoughts were shattered when she heard a deep voice, cut into her short reminiscense.

"Hn. What makes you think I care, baka?"

Suddenly Hiei had appeared. His jagan eye glowing. He was dressed in his usual black jacket and white scarf. And of course black trousers and shoes.

"He...he's one of the original demons, one of the first bread into Makai. We need all the help we can get, and I think you will be the MOST useful there," she said quickly, forcing her tears of desperation back.

Hiei looked down and then across the landscape.

"They're in Makai aren't they? Trying to search for this _original_ demon," he said, emotionlessly. "Its foolish. That fool isn't fit to rule Rekai, no more than Kuwabara. I'll come."

Botan smiled widely. But then Hiei pulled out his katana and pointed it at her.

"But only because I think it is a great opportunity to gain knowledge and power, nothing more. If it was any other situation, I wouldn't have wasted my breath on you, I would have simply allowed Mukuro to kill you at your annoyance, which is probably what she was planning as you first opened your mouth," he said, then lowered his katana and sheathed it.

Botan shrieked and ran behind Hiei. She looked at Mukuro who began to smirk.

"You know me too well Hiei...I'll wait for you in my territory," she said.

And with that she was gone in a flicker. Hiei turned to her and narrowed his eyes. He flickered out of view.

"Hiei?"

No answer came.

"Please don't leave me alone? I have no idea where Yusuke and the others are, and..." she began.

"Hn. Don't be stupid, I'm not going to leave you in a place where you could be watched and hunted in minutes of arrival. I was checking to see if you were being followed. Besides, Koenma wouldn't take it to lightly if I allowed you to die," said Hiei.

_I think this is the most I've spoken with Hiei,_ she thought.

* * *

A/N: I think this is all I have at the moment, like I said...reviews tell me where I'm going wrong! So please do. I'm not quite sure on Mukuro's character. She actually seemed noble, and nice for a apparition, but, I'm portraying her as sort of in love with Hiei, and who doesn't like girls like Botan. You know...all happy and seemingly care-free. Tell me what you think :D


	3. End of Worlds

**Disfunctional **

A/N: _Okay, I think there was a few minor errors in the last chapter. One was the part about the interaction between Botan and Hiei at the Dark Tournament. The actual quote is: (yes, I watched the episode last night, so its fresh in my mind...I just thought it was weird how hiei would care about her well being, thats all...LOL)_

_"Leave, before you get hurt." -- Hiei.  
"Well thats a jolly thing to say to someone who's going to help you win." --Botan_

_So there you go. Another mistake was some sentences, I didn't say who was talking, but I knew who was, but readers probably didn't - apart from once where there was Hiei's unmistakeable "Hn." So sorry about that, I'll try a little harder this time. Its just that I don't type the chapters through Microsoft or something, so its harder to spell check, etc. So, enough talk. Here you go. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: End of Worlds**

The two opposites walked along, though Botan was tempted to conjure her oar, because she was not used to walking so far.

_There's only one thing I hate about human bodies, and that is they tire easily,_ she thought.

"So how long were you standing there Hiei? When me and Mukuro were talking?" asked Botan.

"Hn, stop blabbering, I tire of your voice," sighed Hiei.

Silence enveloped again. Botan sighed, a little hurt by the way he always spoke to her, like she was inferior. Come to think of it, why did he accept so easily?

* * *

_"Out of interest, just off topic, why did he send you alone?" Hiei heard Mukuro say. _

_His position in the tree above was ideal, though somehow, he thought she knew he was there. He opened his Jagan and gleamed some of her thoughts. Yes, she knew he was there, or at least sensed his energy. He also gleamed her contemplations on whether to kill the baka or not. He then began to gleam the blue haired girl's thoughts. _

_A number of things popped up. Worry, anxiety and the fear of unknown. She didn't know why Koenma sent her, though, she knew she could get Hiei to join them. _

_**Hn. Good luck**, thought Hiei. Smirking now at her stupidity, or what he thought was stupidity. _

_"They're busy, I suppose. Will you ask him to join us again?" he heard the girl say. _

_He could see more of her thoughts. _

_"This really is urgent you know, I have some important information for them," finished the girl._

_After this, her thoughts were more particular. _

_**What about Yukina? She will not be safe, nor will anyone, human or apparition**, he saw that thought run through her mind, and he had made up his mind anyway. _

_But he stayed to see if he could gleam anything else out of her. _

_"But why do you need Hiei specifically? Surely the might of Kurama and especially Urameshi would suffice," he heard his master speak. _

_He heard the girl sigh. Hiei's Jagan Eye glowed more, digging deeper for her thoughts. _

_**Because out of everyone, he would last the longest against Horoko, and I believe he could save us,** he saw this thought and was taken aback. He quickly disconnected the link out of shock._

_**Hn. She makes me out to be some kind of hero. Everything I do is for my OWN benefit, no one elses,** he thought._

_Hiei opened the link again and read her thoughts. They went to Mukuro about...her sexual inclinations? _

_**Why would the ferry girl care? Even IF there was something between him and Mukuro...not that I care that she cares...** thought Hiei, but ignored his thoughts for now. This was no time for stupidity. _

_"...please, just consider what would happen if Hiei didn't help?" he heard Botan say._

**_If the Rekai Tentai knew what was in this file...if Hiei knew, it would make even HIM shiver with fear,_ **_he heard her thought. Hiei felt her sadness at the anticipation of what could happen if they didn't defeat this demon. _

**_Why should I care? Why am I caring about this? My time with Yusuke and especially that fool Kuwabara, has weakened me somehow, yet, I'm much more powerful, even nearing S Class or more. Yes, my resolve has weakened...my thoughts about humans have softened and Yukina...YES, this is my opportunity to tell her the truth,_ **_he thought. _

_Hiei took one step and landed softly on the ground behind the pink eyed deity. He took one look at her before speaking, and in that moment, he swore he felt something odd rise in him. _

_**What is it?** was his last thought, before casting it aside, yet again. _

_Hiei knew if he kept casting these odd thoughts aside, without resolving or ascertaining what they were about, it would all come out in one form or another. But this was Hiei we're talking about. He's stubborn, and would never admit defeat or...feelings. _

_"Hn. What makes you think I care, baka?" Hiei said, defiantly. _

* * *

Yukina walked up the stone steps of Genkai's temple. Genkai along side her. They made small talk, but then Yukina spotted an injured bird. She picked it up gently and practised her healing powers on the seemingly crushed bird. Perhaps it had ran into a tree trunk, or some other unforseen variable. 

"Its hurt, I'm going to heal it," she said to Genkai.

Genkai nodded.

Yukina held her hand over the bird and white energy left her hand, flowing into the bird. Sounds of bones connecting were heard and a few minutes later, it was able to flap its wings and flew off.

"Have I told you I have a brother Genkai?" she asked.

Genkai nodded.

"I've heard. Its a pity _certain_ people don't help you with that predicament," said Genkai, with her hands behind her back as always, when walking and talking at the same time.

Yukina nodded, thinking nothing of it.

_That poor girl. Hiei is a fool for not telling her; he's hurting her more than helping her. Even the red haired dimwit has more guts than he does,_ thought Genkai.

Genkai turned her head toward the sky, as they reached the last steps and a frown enveloped her face. Something was off today. Something was going to happen, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. There was an aura nearby that was very powerful. Genkai could tell it was far away...not even near her temple. Yet somehow it felt like it was. Who could be that powerful? Not even Yusuke could even measure up to it...no, scratch that, not even her in her prime days could measure up to this sort of power. It was here...in the human world. The energy was all around her, yet far away.

"Yukina. Go inside," she said.

Yukina frowned but obeyed. Once inside, and Genkai too, she asked: "What's wrong?"

"...there is something very powerful amongst the humans, I can feel it. Today is not a good day for a stroll. We need to leave, now!" she said.

Genkai ushered Yukina to pack her things. Yukina was afraid, but she trusted the old bat. She also wondered where Kazuma was and why he hadn't visited in days. He usually visited every morning before school. She had a feeling something was going to happen, and that the small bird she healed today was the beginning of something larger. Why would a bird run into a tree trunk when trees are their homes? They know them inside out, she would have thought. And there were odd burns on its legs, but she had ignored it. Should she tell Genkai? No. She would keep it to herself for now.

* * *

The three boys reached the top of a mountain. It had been over twenty four hours since they landed in Makai, from one of Koenma's portals. 

Kurama used his rose whip to grasp onto various ledges, rocks and overhanging branches that had formed on the mountain. It was at least the size of Mount Everest, yet, with no snow at all. He was waiting for Kuwabara. Actually to be honest, he had been waiting at the top for at least half an hour. Yusuke had gotten there about fifteen minutes ago. Which was good for him. Perhaps he had learnt that through Genkai. The mountain wasn't exactly small. He looked out at the wasteland they had ventured from.

"The End of Makai," said Kurama suddenly, just as Kuwabara puffed his way up to the top and lay sprawled across the ground in pain.

Kurama pointed to some place, that seemed quite far with what appeared to be dark clouds, with flashes of yellow every now and then. Yusuke could just see a large fissure in the ground at the point where Kurama was saying was the End of Makai and the clouds. The black clouds twisted themselves around each other, almost looking like a would be cyclone, but wasn't.

"How can it be the end? The world is round...duh!" said Yusuke stupidly, smacking his head to make the point.

Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, that is correct, but they call it the End of Makai because it is filled with deep dark clouds, it rains and storms constantly, there is no plant life beyond this plain and no one ever leaves that place alive," said Kurama smartly.

Kuwabara, who had finally recovered stood and began to shiver. Yusuke and Kurama looked to him, frowning.

"Whats your problem?" exclaimed Yusuke loudly.

"I'm gettin' a _real_ bad feeling about that place," he said, a blue hue showing on his facial expressions, like he was sick.

_Hmm,_ thought Kurama. _That's a bad sign then._

"Lets continue, we don't have far to go," said Kurama, calmly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled and complained.

* * *

Hiei and Botan were coming along slowly and Hiei was becoming annoyed. Fast. 

"...and so, there you have it. That is how you make Koenma Strawberry Rice Cakes!" exclaimed Botan, who was obviously passing the time by telling Hiei, useless information. Well useless to him anyway.

"Do you ever shut up?" asked Hiei, stopping and narrowing his eyes at her. "Can you at least walk faster, or we'll never catch up."

"Well I don't see you striking up a conversation..." began Botan.

"Why would I strike up a meaningless conversation with a baka like you? Its a waste of what little energy I use to speak. Either you walk faster, or I leave you here," he said evenly, not looking Botan in the eye.

"Well that's a fine way to treat a friend...argh!" she sighed angrilly. Walking faster as her anger increased.

Hiei smirked.

"Hn. We're not friends, so I have no guilt," said Hiei, without thinking.

Botan turned and stopped. Tears threatening to fall, but Hiei didn't see it. Or so she thought. So from then on, she remained quiet.

"Hn," was all Hiei had to say. "Get on that wooden contraption and I'll run on the ground. Just follow me."

Botan didn't say anything or even nod, but did as she was told. She didn't know why Hiei's words hurt so much and didn't understand why she was affected by his coldness toward her, like she was nothing to him.

* * *

It took Hiei and Botan half an hour to reach Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. They walked at a steady pace, but certainly faster than when Botan was walking. 

The Kurama and the other two boys had already reached the Valley of Death, which was basically a whole lot of desolate mountains. But on the otherside of that was a deep fissure, which was the start of the stormy, dark weather, with no living creatures or wildlife to be found. Not even one blade of grass; they were yet to reach that part though.

"Man, aren't we there yet?" asked Yusuke.

The boys had noticed the change in weather.

"Patience Yusuke...Kuwabara. Just up a little more futher. When we get to the top of this mountain, our destination waits on the other side," explained Kurama. "Rose Whip!"

Kurama conjured up his rose whip which latched onto a branch about fifty metres up. Then he looked to Yusuke and Kuwabara and smiled almost cheekily in amusement.

"Meet you at the top, try not to take over half an hour again. I didn't bring any reading material for this trip," he said.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes.

"Humph. I'll beet you there fox boy!" yelled Kuwabara after Kurama, who had already made it a quarter of the way.

"Aw, come on Kuwabara, you gotta feel sorry for him. With out his gardening books, he seems bored most of the time," laughed Yusuke, who then ducked and seemed to dig his feet into the ground.

Yusuke then jumped up high and grabbed onto a rock about a quarter of the way up there.

"I can do that," said Kuwabara, rubbing his hands together.

"Do you think thats going to help? You baffoon," said cold voice, from behind him.

It just so happened that Hiei had decided to speak, just as Kuwabara made his jump and fell flat on his face in surprise.

"What the hell is your problem shrimp?!" yelled Kuwabara, looking at Hiei, and then at Botan who was floating on her oar.

"Hang on to my oar Kuwabara," she said, smiling widely.

Kuwabara did so, and straight away they took off at great speeds, to the top of the mountain.

"Where did you guys come from anyways?" yelled Kuwabara, as they flew to the top.

"I have some important information for you all," she said.

They stopped and Kuwabara held tightly onto the oar, so not to fall.

"You can get off now," she said, in a mother like tone, when scolding a child.

Finally he dropped off, causing he to spin in circles, due to the loss of weight. Hiei flickered into sight and held side of the oar that Kuwabara dropped off of in his hand, stopping Botan from spinning and falling off the mountain. She smiled at him.

"Thanks," she smiled softly.

"Hn. Maybe you shouldn't pull a stunt like that again," he said solemnly and looked to the others.

The first thing Yusuke and Kurama noticed, was that they were there at the same time. The second was the Kuwabara had miraculously beat them both and third that Botan was here and so was Hiei. Kurama noticed specifically that Hiei had now saved Botan twice and the image he had spotted was Botan spinning around furiously and Hiei stopping it.

"Okay everybody! Listen to ME!" she yelled happily, jumping off her oar and pulled something out from under her pink kimono.

Botan then dropped her happy facade and was replaced with a solemn sad and fearful one as she pulled out the file.

"I've come to give you information that Koenma was too afraid to utter. Information that will be very useful, yet enlightening. We don't want to have the same situation like with Sensui do we?" she explained smiling.

Botan opened the file, as the boys shook their heads.

"Are you telling me pacifier breath left out stuff again?" said Yusuke, angrily.

Botan nodded. The Rekai Tentai looked at the picture that was attached to the front page. A hidious beast in its purest form.

"Hn. I've seen it before. Only once," said Hiei out of the blue.

Kurama nodded.

"As have I," he said.

"Well fill us in then!" exclaimed Kuwabara, with Yusuke's anxious agreement.

"One of the originals. One of the first demons that has been said to be created," said Hiei, in thought.

_No. If this is true then we do have dark times ahead, as the baka feared,_ thought Hiei. _How can she think that I will be able to help more than Yusuke?_

"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelped in disbelief.

"So what? I'll kick their ass like every other demon," said Yusuke, confidently. Though something in his mind knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Hn. Don't be foolish Yusuke," spoke Hiei, looking out at what lay below them.

The weather began to pick up and severe winds almost knocked Kuwabara off his feet. Yusuke looked at Hiei, into his blood red eyes. Chills ran down Yusuke's spine.

"Look, the thing is. Millions of years ago, there were only demons, the most evil, pure demons that ever lived. They were the originals. They were known as The Primordius," explained Botan. "According to this file, one of those demons was named Horoko. Now, not much is known what happened to the other demons, only that they were killed off, probably by old age, decay, etc. But Horoko has lived. When they first came to be, they roamed Earth. This world. But then humans were created, King Yama made a deal with them, so that they would leave Earth. So Makai was created. But Horoko wasn't happy with that, he left the other demons and not much is known how he spent his time until he emerged about four centuries ago."

The others listened intently, but as time went on, the weather got worse. And as Botan explained everything, their faces became less enthused, and realisation hit them.

"What happened? I don't remember anything about a Horoko," said Hiei. "And I have been alive for many centuries."

"Oh Hiei...it was covered up by Rekai...by King Yama. Even Koenma shudders to speak about it. Anyway, so about four hundred years ago, he had some how managed to travel to Earth. After killing and eating an entire village, King Yama stopped him before he could do anymore damage. But he was almost unsuccessful. He had immense power and was very fast. So fast, that it seemed as though he teleported, rather than ran. King Yama had managed to trap him and then made a portal to the deep depths of Makai. Which is where we are right now," explained Botan. "Don't underestimate his power, because although he is just another demon he is part of the Primortius, and the original demons are not like demons today. The demons today are merely parts of what they were, they are images, with small traces of their power. They are tainted versions of the purety of the originals; pure, not meaning good. Purety, meaning pure evil and pure power."

The others were dumbfounded and scared.

"But why now? Why come out now? Surely when human kind was less developed it would have been easy to invade and take Earth for his own," said Kurama, thinking out aloud.

"Yeah. But why kidnap the leader of Makai first?" asked Yusuke.

Around them darkness fell quickly. Thunder, lightning, rain, snow and wind flew around them viciously.

"I don't know Yusuke, but we have to get down there and find out," yelled Botan, through the weather.

Hiei looked to her and narrowed his eyes. He flickered and appeared beside her.

"_You're_ not going anywhere. You have two choices, stay here, or go back to Rekai before you hurt yourself," he said, clearly demonstrating no emotion, yet his eyes gave away something unexpected.

The next minute he was gone. Small flickers were heard down the mountain side.

"Riight," said Yusuke.

Kurama was frowning also. But he would address this later.

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at what seemed to be the inside of the fissure. It was dark. And an immense power could be felt, it almost blew the Rekai Tentai away.

"Quickly, we need to get inside!" yelled Kurama.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"I've got a real bad feeling about this," said Kuwabara.

Inside the fissure, there was red energy flowing all around them. It was made of a deep black rock, that seemed to be pulsating also with energy. Some of them looked up. The walls of the fissure went at least a half mile up. They were a few paces away from an alcove, coming into a room. The alcove had some sort of ancient symbols on the walls surrounding it. They glowed with a bright red aura.

"Its like there's energy in the walls, what the hell?!" yelled Yusuke.

A slight tremor in the ground began to commence. Kuwabara and Yusuke fell against the wall. They screamed.

Kurama and Hiei held their ground, just. They looked to the others and wondered why they screamed.

_The walls are burning them. Could this be part of Horoko's energy? In the walls_? Thought Kurama.

Hiei pulled Yusuke away from the wall, as if it was holding him there and Kurama pulled Kuwabara. Their wounds were immense, but they had enough energy to at least walk.

"Quickly, through the entrance!" exclaimed Kurama, through all the panic.

They ran through the alcove, and all was silent. The room was circular, with a wide pathway going around it. The walls were made of the black rock, glowing with red demonic energy once again. But in the middle was a long drop into hot molten lava. But the path around was wide enough. There was no way out.

"Where the hell is he?!" exclaimed Yusuke.

* * *

Botan was taken aback when Hiei had forbade her to go with them. She stood there for a while, thinking about what had happened there; the unreadable look in his eyes. 

She was about to conjure her oar and head back to Rekai when her compact mirror began to jingle. Botan pulled it out and opened it. The position she was in was partially sheltered - behind a large rock formation atop the mountain.

"Botan! Get Yusuke and the others back to ningenkai. Now! Horoko is about to unleash an attack on earth! If he succeeds, it will be the end of all three worlds" exclaimed Koenma.

"How can it be the end of all the worlds?" exclaimed Botan.

"His power is too great to behold, Botan, get them here now!"

* * *

A/N: _Well thats it for now. I left it in a little suspense. I'm sorry there hasn't been a heap of Hiei and Botan interaction, but it will heat up soon enough. Please review. Thank you. _


	4. Unexpected Death

**Disfuctional **

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Death**

* * *

**_In ningenkai..._**

It was peaceful at Genkai's temple. The birds were out, some wildlife were making their home around the woods near Genkai's home. Since Yukina had moved in, they were more inclined to come nearer to the temple. But inside the temple was chaos.

Clothes were sprawled across the floor, items crashed to the floor from mantelpieces and whimpering could be heard. Many tear gems were cast upon the floor. No words were spoken because they knew what was coming. Genkai was a smart old hag, but even she didn't know _it_ was going to happen so soon.

Although it seemed peacful outside, the sun shining, a slight breeze in the air and a clear blue sky; anyone with a spiritual awareness would know that there was doom to come. Genkai had thought a great power was felt from far away, but so immense that it felt like it was very near. In fact, it was originating a mile underneath her temple. And it was about to escape. He had been waiting for this moment. This day, would be the day that he rose up, and destroyed what should have been his in the first place. His territory. Unbeknownst to anyone in the Rekai Tentai, this would be the end for Genkai's temple and perhaps Genkai and Yukina as well.

Moments had passed, and the tear gems no longer falled. A great explosion of power erupted from beneath the temple, incinerating and obliterating everything that came in its path. The roof collapsed; fire engulfing everything. Suddenly a very large, darkened beast emerged from the floor of the temple. He was hideous to the human eye, however, to demons and spiritual aware beings, he was a powerful adversary, more powerful than King Yama and his armies and twice fold.

Power oozed from his being, and as he stepped forward through the burning rubble of what was left of the temple, the whole place shook. His hooves, which were probably the size of a two tonne rock and just as heavy, made large holes in the floor as he walked. A scowl was upon his demonic features. He had two large horns, that encircled where his ears were. He had two arms, two legs, ten large fingers that looked distictively like claws, two blacked eyes with yellow pupils and two ears that seemed to be sunk into his head and had a long black mane. His skin was charcoal, with a few white insignias, or symbols, that intertwined on his chest and arms. He wore a large black cape and a tattered black loin cloth. On his back was a large sword, which would probably be twice the height of an average man. The demon itself was probably three times the height of an average man.

The demon kept on walking until he felt sunlight, but as soon as he emerged from the destroyed temple the sunshine turned to darkness as clouds emerged quickly, rain began to fall and the winds picked up terribly. His head perked to the side as he heard faint anxious breaths, getting softer and softer. He smirked, if demons can do that (well one of his origin), at the sound of death. He loved only three things, death, the smell of blood and power.

"Ha!" said the demon, though it sounded like a deep gravelly roar. "Fear me humans, for today you die."

His roaring voice was loud and vicious. The wildlife cowered away into the wilderness as the darkness enveloped the land surrounding Genkai's now rubble of a temple. Gradually it stretched farther and farther and soon there would be neverending clouds and storms, showing that Horoko had made his claim upon ningenkai. As he walked down the steps slowly taking in the fresh air, ash flew around him. The temple foundations were still in place, but, hardly anything was recognisable. Underneath some burning beams of wood, there was a green kimono, one that used to belong to Yukina, next to it were some tear gems.

* * *

Yusuke and the others had been standing there for about five minutes, analysing the situation. With no demon and no leads, it was a waste of time. Kurama was deep in thought, as was Hiei...in fact, his annoyance was at a high level today. Yusuke and Kuwabara however, were voicing their opinions verbally. 

"What the hell is going on? This whole mission has been a goose chase from the beginning. We know jack all and there are surprises around every corner. The only person who has been straight with us so far is Botan!" yelled Yusuke, hitting a wall in the process, which in turn burned him.

"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with that little..." began Kuwabara.

But Hiei interrupted their verbal rampage as he noticed that Botan had appeared.

"What are you doing in here?" he said unemotionally, yet his eyes said a different tale, yet again.

"There's no time to explain, Hiei, something is going on in ningenkai. We were wrong, he's not here! He's in ningenkai. If we don't..." began Botan, but she was interrupted by the sound of her communicating mirror.

"Its me Botan. Some really bad news," exclaimed Koenma. "Genkai's temple has been destroyed by Horoko. The whereabouts of Genkai and Yukina is unknown, but the odds don't look on their side. Hiei isn't listening is he?"

Kurama looked down to where Hiei used to be standing, but he had already gone.

"He appears to have left already," said Kurama quietly.

"Oh..." sighed Koenma, rubbing his temples. "This is such a mess, Botan go after him. He will not be able to take Horoko on his own, and if he attempts to at this stage, I'm afraid he will lose...indefinately."

Botan gasped, conjured her oar and whisked off quickly.

"It would have been useful if we had been given the information Botan had before we left Rekai, Koenma," said Kurama, carefully. "And I have a feeling that she only got that information by sheer force almost. Why did you hesitate?"

Koenma went silent.

"I have explained to you before that there are many levels to Makai and at the very bottom are the S Class demons. I also said that not even my father and his armies could withstand them. Horoko is worth at least three S Class demons alone. If he started attacking ningenkai, it could mean the end of the world. Knowing his history he would then start on Makai and then Rekai. You guys have to be careful, The fate of our worlds hangs in the balance; a simple mistake on your behalf, will result in the end of all three worlds," explained Koenma, causing fear to develop in each of the Renkai Tentai. "Go to the human world quickly, and try and help Hiei."

Then the screen to the mirror faded.

"Well...this is quite a development," said Kurama, sighing, before running off to the exit.

Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't say anything.

_What if she's dead..._thought Kuwabara. Thinking of Yukina. _What if they're both gone?_

Yusuke was thinking much the same, but more for his teacher.

* * *

Hiei ran as fast as he could. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen. 

_I should have used my Jagan on that fool of a toddler,_ thought Hiei. _I'm coming Yukina, if anything has happened to you...there will be hell to pay._

With those thoughts he ran faster. He was simply a blur. He had jumped quickly up through the fissure and back over the top of the mountain, ignoring the severe storm in the area.

_I'll need a portal, fast,_ he thought, stopping as he jumped off the cliff of the mountain.

"Hiei!" yelled a female voice from above.

He turned and snapped his head toward the girl who now hovered at his height.

"Hn. You can't stop me, Yukina is..." he began.

"Hiei, wait for the others, they can help. Please don't..." she cut off Hiei, but then was cut off by him this time.

"Don't flatter yourself with a speech about how I need help. Now...make me a portal to the human world," he exclaimed, fire in his eyes.

There were only two extremes with Hiei. Utter carelessness of others (or at least he showed none) or furious revenge for those he does care about. So one minute he may not show any interest and the next he would show care so much of a person, that it would result in someone else's death.

Botan was stunned by his care for Yukina's safety. She hopped off of her oar, and it unmaterialized.

"Look..." she began, but was met with Hiei's unsheathed katana.

Hiei had unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Botan's neck in under a second. She actually feared him at this point and frowned. A tear rolled down her cheek in shock and fear - and at the fact that he would threaten her life, for another; not that she was not used to this behaviour from him. During the Dark Tournament, Hiei used to haunt her dreams because she knew that he would kill her if she told anyone about Yukina's relation with Hiei.

"I have no time for games, ferry girl," he spoke quietly, yet dangerously. "Make the portal."

"Hiei, you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't kill me..." she said, but stopped at the look in his eyes. Malice and fear.

"Wouldn't I? You're merely a person in my way," he said.

Botan didn't say anything, but held out her right hand into the air. Blue tendrils of spirit energy flowed down her arms and into her hand. The force of the magic conjured caused the air to swirl around her form. Suddenly a hole was made in time and space; a black hole. Botan watched as Hiei walked through the portal and back to the human world. It affected her, how he had treated her just now. But she couldn't understand why.

* * *

Keiko Yukimura sat in class almost bored out of her brain, which wasn't usual for her. This teacher, Mr Takazo, was droning on and on about the same thing he had talked about for the past fifteen minutes. She looked out the window. 

_Yusuke...what are you doing right now?_ she thought to herself and frowned at the sight she was seeing outside. Today's weather had been beautiful, and was said to last, by the weatherman, at least two to three days. But it had suddenly taken on a wild turn. The sky was turning black. The wind blew through the University's roof and sounded like a hurricane. The lights inside the classroom began to flicker.

Keiko kept looking outside. The clouds went all the way through the city and the University was in the middle of it. It seemed to be originating from outside town.

_Could it be coming from Genkai's temple?_ thought Keiko.

Suddenly the lights completely shut up. The power was out. Finally the teacher stopped talking, and people around her began to whisper.

"Its okay, things will be under control so..." said the teacher, but was cut off as the roof was pulled off the building.

Everyone began to panick and scream. Keiko shouted a little, but stopped. She looked up above where they were and looked at the thick black clouds, as rain and lightning surrounded the students.

_Could this have something to do with Yusuke's case? Or just the weather,_ she thought.

Keiko Yukimura was a smart girl, and sometimes her weakness and innocence/naivity took over her logic, i.e. screaming at a demon coming toward her instead of running. But not this time. She knew that something was wrong, and she didn't need Shizuru's unique spiritual awareness to tell her that much. Keiko supposed that if Shizuru was here though, she would tell her something bad was going to happen to their city.

Keiko realised everyone had scampered out of the classroom by now and she ran out too. She went to the cloak room and grabbed her things and left the school. Everyone was screaming, it was chaos. In the midst of all this no one noticed _his_ presence. Keiko did.

Keiko ran through the hall trying to get out of the school, it was then that she noticed that through the window of a nearby classroom was a very large being, in the dark. Watching their every move. Then he locked eyes with Keiko. Her eyes widened in terror as she ran out of the main doors.

_Yusuke, where are you? And where did you go after leaving me at Genkai's that day?_ she thought as she ran through the courtyard. The place she thought to be her second home, was in disarray. It used to be so beautiful, the courtyard, a place she could think and study to her leisure, if time allowed. But now, it was filled with debre and some injured students that had been unlucky enough to be hit by some of it.

The ground began to shake. Keiko turned to see what was going on, to find a large demon coming toward her. Again she widened her eyes and ran for her life.

_Oh Yusuke! Please help me, I don't want to die!_

"Yusuke!" she yelled as she ran. "Oh Yusuke please help me! Shizuru, Kuwabara, Kurama ANYONE!"

* * *

Shizuru looked out of the window of her apartment building, about a block away from Keiko's parents' remen shop; a cigarette in her hand. The sun was shining, birds were chirping...all that stuff. But her thoughts were on Kazuma. 

_Where is that idiot?_ she thought. _Something's wrong...I know it is, I can feel it. _

Shizuru put her cigarette out on the window sill and through it out onto the porch outside. She walked inside to get dressed. When she walked back to close the window, she widened her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" she said to herself.

It had suddenly turned very dark, as if it was early night, but with no stars...only clouds and gusts of wind.

_Its storming? When it was so sunny and beautiful outside? No...something is definitely not right,_ she thought.

Shizuru pulled on some shoes and a jacket; grabbed her cigarettes, lighter and keys and left as quickly as she could.

Outside was chaos, rooves of houses were being blown off, people were running around crazy, as if being attacked. Shizuru tuned into her _special_ senses and felt the oncoming doom. She looked about four to five blocks down. It was the University and she felt a great evil there.

_Keiko!_

* * *

Crimson eyes observed the burning rubble. He could sense the demonic residue of power that was left after that demon had appeared. Hiei, for the first time in a great while, felt fear. Not only for the death of Yukina, but, fear about this new foe. If he was judging power by what he felt in this place, then they were, for lack of a better word, screwed. 

"There is no way someone could have this much power," he said to himself, as he walked toward the rubble to inspect it.

Hiei knew he was at least a lower S class now. But this demon, he could feel it in his bones; feel the power this demon alone left behind in his wake. Was this the beginning? Was it a warning? Or a demonstration of how they would die? Hiei clenched his fists, so much so, his fingernails pierced his skin, but he didn't feel the pain; he felt determination.

"I WILL NOT COWER!" he yelled to himself, so determined and defiant, yet a tear fell down his cheek. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME, IT ONLY FUELS ME MORE TO KILL YOU WITH NO MERCY."

Hiei finished his yelling speech and panted a little. Was it from the speech? Did it take too much energy? No. Again it was from his fear, but he would not be deterred.

"And when we finally meet, you will also meet my sword," said Hiei quietly, this time.

Hiei wiped the tear away. He was scared that he may have lost his sister, and this fueled his anger and defiance even more. Hiei finally got the courage to go to the rubble. And when he got there he realised something and smiled.

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara finally arrived in Rekai, but Botan was not with them. Neither was Hiei. When they walked into Koenma's office, they walked into chaos. Ogres were running all over the place with paperwork galore, they could hardly see Koenma. And he was in teenage form.

"Err...Koenma?" said Yusuke when they arrived.

"Enough with the paper work ogres! Jorge!" yelled Koenma at the top of his voice.

The doors opened again from behind where the ex Rekai Tentai were standing. The blue ogre, with the yellow and black loin cloth ran through, panicking.

"Oh Koenma sir! An unknown demon has attacked the middle of Yusuke's town!" exclaimed Jorge, and then noticed Yusuke standing behind him. And he was angry.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "What the hell is going on Koenma?"

Koenma gave the ogre and angered look, but one that said that he would talk about it later. Then turned back to Yusuke and turned into his toddler form.

"Now, now Yusuke," he said, smiling sweetly, with cute eyes.

"First you send us on a goose chase in Makai, and now I find out that while we've been gone, the demon we're after is actually in MY town?" yelled Yusuke, walking quickly over to Koenma, with fire in his eyes.

"Yusuke, perhaps we should save our anger for the said demon?" said Kurama, smooth as always, and knew how to calm the situation.

"Yeah, Urameshi, come on!" exclaimed Kuwabara, turning toward the double doors.

"But Keiko could be in danger, and its your fault...if something..." began Yusuke.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. We had no idea this would happen. It was logical for the demon to lie in wait. He never used to be like this. The main reason for you to go to Makai was to find the imprisoned Leader of Makai," said Koenma, finding his cool again.

Panic had risen within him. If Keiko were to die, Yusuke would most likely try to kill him. Yusuke Urameshi was never the type for logic...or restraint. If someone he loves dies, he lets the world know about it.

"But he wasn't there; no one was," said Yusuke.

"Well be careful, you don't know what he's capable of," said Keonma, warningly.

"Ha. We've been through worse, lets go Urameshi!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

* * *

Shizuru was only two blocks away from Keiko's school, when she felt something bad. She looked ahead of her and seen a gigantic demon running toward her, and a human in front. But only just. Shizuru felt like she knew the girl. And then realised.

"Keiko!" yelled Shizuru and then ran toward the girl.

"Shizuru!" she yelled as she caught up with the older woman.

The two then began to run together.

_Why was the demon after Keiko for? What the hell was going on and what's with the weather?_ thought Shizuru.

The girls looked behind them to realise that the demon had gone and disappeared. They stopped.

"What's going on Keiko?" asked Shizuru quickly.

"I have no idea!" exclaimed Keiko, who was in a state. "One minute I was in class listening to my teachers seminar, and the next the weather changed for the worse and the roof came off by the wind! Then I was running down the hall and this demon attacked."

Shizuru frowned. _I knew something was going to happen..._

Unbeknownst to them, the demon was waiting for the right moment. Suddenly he pounced. Shizuru felt it and turned just in time for the demon and her to lock eyes.

"Yusuke will die!" exclaimed the demon.

They screamed, and Shizuru tried to shield Keiko from what ever was to come from this.

* * *

A/N: _Well that's it people, for now. Sorry it ended on a little bit of a cliffie. Please review and tell me what you think,_

_Bullet_


	5. Distraction

**Disfunctional **

**Chapter 5: Distraction**

* * *

The demon roared in rage as the two humans cowered together. His claws were so very close to their flesh, but met a foot in his face and some kind of green whip to his legs. 

"ARGH!" screamed the demon, as he fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

The green whip had not been intended to sever his limbs, but they cut deeply into his hardened demonic skin. He looked up at his attackers and roared. But he stopped abruptly and frowned. His red horns moved slightly with this expression. What was this...feeling?

_Recognition_.

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara ran, when they reached human world. They were outside Yusuke's apartment. Realisation hit them quickly of how bad the situation was, when they saw the weather. 

"He's here," said Kurama.

Yusuke nodded and Kuwabara grunted. Yusuke then began to run to the centre of the town. The University. He knew there was no chance that Keiko would have missed school today. And there seemed to be demonic energy coming from that direction.

The others followed.

Moments later they were about halfway there, when they heard piercing screams.

"Keiko!" yelled Yusuke, speeding forward.

He was metres away, with Kurama right beside him. Kurama already had his rose whip out. Kuwabara was slightly behind, unleashing his spirit sword.

It went in slow motion for Yusuke. The demon was so close to killing Keiko, he could feel it. He saw Shizuru too, but, all he saw was Keiko in danger. And that was it, he knew he had to save her or he would die...die a lonely man. Yusuke suddenly jumped and kicked the demon before he could lay a claw on his girlfriend. Kurama lashed his whip around the demons legs and Kuwabara stood there.

"Sis?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Humph. Kazuma you big idiot!" she yelled getting off of Keiko and running to kick her brother.

"Keiko! What the hell? Why aren't you in class?" yelled Yusuke, sounding annoyed, but really, he was worried.

"Well the roof came off of the building I was in. And then this demon started chasing me. Lucky Shizuru came along when she did...and you," she said, hugging Yusuke. "Oh Yusuke! I missed you and you left with out saying a word, and I thought I was going to die!"

Keiko sobbed, and Yusuke could merely comfort her and get angry. Shizuru was still hitting Kuwabara, and Kurama was keeping the demon detained.

Shizuru made light of the situation, but really, if it was any later, they would be dead. Moreso her. She was willing to give her life for Keiko, but it was more out of instinct.

Now the boys' attention went to the demon lying on the grass. The wind picked up and it and it began to rain.

Yusuke didn't look at the demon properly till now.

"Enki?" exclaimed Yusuke.

Kurama had already been thinking about this demon. It was indeed Enki, Leader of Makai.

The big, fat demon, with curley hair grunted. But Kurama already saw the look of recognition in the demons eye, before Yusuke had said his name. He knew it was Yusuke, yet, he seemed not understand.

_Perhaps he's been brainwashed? Memory loss? He has definitely been through a transition...a forced one? He doesn't look like he was before, he's - darker?_ thought Kurama.

The demon went to lunge at them. Kurama rose up his whip and slashed at Enki's head. The demon lost consciousness and fell limp.

"Now why'd you do that for Kurama?" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Enki is not himself, he would be no use to us conscious. We need to take him back to Rekai," said Kurama. "Perhaps Rekai thought this was Horoko? But at least we now know two things, Horoko didn't kill Enki, and another thing is that Enki has been 'transformed'."

Kuwabara frowned.

"What do you ya mean? Like he's in a suit?" said Kuwabara scratching his head.

"No, Kuwabara. Not a suit, but he has lost a considerable amount of his power and his aura...is older," said Kurama.

"Why did he come after Keiko?" asked Shizuru. "He said, 'Yusuke will die', before he lunged at us."

"There is a lot to ponder, lets go back to Rekai and find out," said Kurama.

The boys left the girls to go home and look after each other.

* * *

_Smart,_ thought Hiei. _They escaped just in time...perhaps Genkai sensed it?_

Hiei stopped smiling, but at least his mind was put at ease. But Horoko had definitely been here.

"Hn," grunted Hiei, before opening a mental link between Kurama.

**Yukina and Genkai have escaped with their lives, their whereabouts are unknown. All I can see is a trail leading to the mountains. I'll meet you in Rekai,** said Hiei.

There was a pause.

**I see. Very well, at the moment we're waiting for Botan so we can get to Rekai. Is she with you?** was Kurama's reply.

Hiei frowned. Where could she be?

_Stupid ferry onna,_ he thought.

**She's probably in Rekai,** said Hiei. He then broke the link. Hiei opened his Jagan Eye and trailed the kitsune.

* * *

It was dark, and hot. So VERY hot. She still couldn't see very well. Her limp body was being dragged, she knew that much. How long had she been out? Hours? Days? Why? 

"Wh..." she managed to murmur.

The dragging stopped. Suddenly she was thrown through the air. She hit the wall and thought she felt something crack. Perhaps a rib? But she couldn't feel anything. She was too drowsy and confused to feel anything. That's what it was right? No. It was fear. Fear of the unknown.

She sort of whimpered and then footsteps were coming toward her. The footsteps caused the ground to shake, she could feel it vibrate with every step. And finally it stopped, but then the fear really rose within her. He had stopped in front of her. Was this the end? Finally she opened her eyes. The pink irises adjusting to the harsh orange and red glow throughout the cave. And the first thing she saw was her view being blocked by something black and large and evil. Her eyes widened and she tried to scamper away to the left, but her face hit a harsh metal surface. The being had shoved a very large sword about two inches from her face, into the wall; blocking her path. She looked up into its black eyes. Suddenly she couldn't feel anything physical. Not the immense heat from the lava in the middle of the room, not from the rocks from the wall that was now burning through her clothes and onto her skin. Only fear. And that's exactly what he wanted.

* * *

"Keonma!" yelled Yusuke. "Is Botan there?" 

Yusuke and the others were huddled around the small mirror contraption, looking at the toddler's face.

"No she isn't...I thought she was with you," said Koenma, frowning.

"No she isn't, in fact, I haven't seen her since we were in Makai," said Kurama, thinking as he spoke.

_Something is wrong,_ thought Kurama, whilst the others continued their conversation with Keonma. He looked to the unconscious Enki and frowned. _Something is off. Why was Enki here? To pursue Keiko? Or was it to draw all our attention from something else, such as the kidnapping of Botan? But why?_

"...Enki?" said Keonma, even more surprised. "He's working with Horoko?"

"It was a distraction," said Kurama suddenly, cutting off Yusuke, who was about to speak.

Around them the sky was beginning to clear, and some sun rays began to peak through the clouds. The others looked to Kurama suddenly after he told his new revelations about the situation.

"No way, you heard what my sis said, the demon said '_Yusuke will die_'," said Kuwabara. "I'm gonna kick this demon back to hell."

Kuwabara cracked his knuckles.

"Easy Kuwabara, lets listen to what Kurama has to say about this," said Yusuke.

"Yes," said Koenma, agreeing with Yusuke, which was a very rare thing.

"I think it was a distraction, so Horoko could kidnap Botan, but for what purpose?" said Kurama.

"What the hell? How do we know that?" exclaimed Yusuke, frustratedly. He was sick of not being told things and not knowing.

Kurama paused; collecting his thoughts, when a familiar cold voice came from above, in a nearby tree.

"Don't be foolish Yusuke, the baka isn't here, and she isn't in Rekai. Besides, she can make portals," said Hiei from above.

He stepped off the branch and landed beside Kurama.

"Good to see that you didn't attack Horoko then," said Kurama.

"Hn. He wasn't there...but he had been," said Hiei. "The old woman and Yukina had escaped just in time. Genkai must have known."

Kurama frowned. Had he appeared there first? There was something odd going on. And for once Koenma was out of the loop, which meant so were they.

Yusuke looked back to Koenma on the little mirror.

"Look, somethings going on. This asshole is planning stuff, and either you ain't tellin' us, or you just don't know! Tell us everything you know," said Yusuke, sternly.

Koenma sighed.

"The truth is Yusuke, I can't keep track of this demon. Like I said to you before, he's one of the originals. There were under fifty originals, and they all had unique powers, as well as brute strength and amazingly powerful auras and demonic energy. They also used the sacred energy, or at least a form of sacred energy, thats where it originated from. Horoko's unique ability, it seems, is teleport. Either that, or he moves at great speeds, which is why we can't track him. And you know me, I love how I can track everyone and keep an eye on every human, and most demons, except for the S Class ones of course. Which is why its important that you figure out his plan before it comes to fruition. But first, you must find Botan. She's very...important," explained Koenma.

"What do you mean, Koenma?" asked Kurama, frowning.

Koenma sighed.

"She is a spirit as you know, but she hasn't always been. Don't get me wrong, she has been dead for a few centuries. But every few centuries we _recruit_ ferry girls. She was such a beautiful ningen, kind; nice...she was perfect for the job, so when a ferry girl ferried _Botan_ to the River Stix those many years ago, we recruited her. We also entrusted her with a gift. A power. To create and seal portals, healing powers, and...a special item, known as the Putus lux Lucis. All ferry girls that are entrusted with a gift are called the Rinji. Ayame has one too. They are designed for the specific body they are to be held in, and this one fitted Botan perfectly," explained Koenma.

"What the hell is that? The petas lex luccas thingy," said Kuwabara dumbly.

"It means pure light. It was created out of my father's powers mainly for protection, he wanted to only have destructive offensive power in his body, so he stored it in an energy ball of light. Botan blended with it perfectly and has kept it safe because she is a spirit and because she has a pure heart, but in the hands of someone tainted and evil...it could turn into a destructive device that could bring the end of the world. If Horoko got hold of this, he could destroy earth in a matter of minutes. So, we have to get Botan back. If he found out, he would not hesitate to cut the item out of her," said Koenma, gravely.

"So...you're telling me that you had no backup plans to this gift you gave Botan?" exclaimed Yusuke, even more annoyed than he was before.

Koenma sighed, giving Yusuke his answer.

"Hold up...you say Botan is pure right?" said Kuwabara, starting to snigger. "So hasn't she ever...you know..."

But he didn't finish the sentence, as he received a very hard punch to the face.

Hiei shook his fist and narrowed his eyes at the baka.

"You fool," said Hiei, almost snarling at Kuwabara and inside he was trying not to explode with anger.

"What's your problem shorty!" exclaimed Kuwabara, holding the side of his face.

"So when we rescue Botan we've saved the world?" asked Yusuke, hopefully.

"No Yusuke. The Putus lux Lucis is merely a quick way to end the world, and an easy way. It doesn't matter if he has it or not, he can still end the world with him breathing...or with him able to roam around at will. If he doesn't figure out Botan's special item, he will use her to make a portal to Rekai as well. It's a longer way to do it, but he will in time. It will start with the destruction of Japan and will move on over the globe. You have to do something, especially you Hiei, you're faster than everyone here," explained Koenma. "I have work to do, you get the point, now go."

Yusuke looked to Hiei and frowned. _Especially Hiei?_ thought Yusuke. _Nar! _Yusuke chuckled to himself. _The world depending on a demon who used to want to do the same thing Horoko did? Thats a joke!_

"Well, back to Makai guys,"said Yusuke, putting his arms behind his head as he walked.

Suddenly a portal opened in front of them. They all stepped in. Were they prepared? Or would this be the beginning of the end?

* * *

A/N: _Hey, sorry its a short one this time, though you're probably all glad. Lol. More BotanxHiei stuff, I have to get the story out first, can't just be about them :P Please review and tell me what you think. I hope it all makes sense and all that jazz._

Bullet


	6. Memories

**Disfunctional **

**Chapter 6: Memories**

**

* * *

**Botan awoke with a startle. _What was I dreaming?_ she thought to herself_. No, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory._

_Botan watched as Keiko and Yusuke laughed and played around. Keiko fell out of Yusuke's hands as he spun her around, luckily, he caught her just in time, before she hit her head on a nearby rock. They were sitting outside Genkai's temple. Waiting. Yukina was playing with Kuwabara and even Kurama was sitting next to Shizuru. _

_Botan sighed. She was sad. She walked out toward some taller trees, away from the temple. It was cold and her blue hair blew to one side. Suddenly a small breaking noise was heard and her hair fell out. Her hair band must have broken. Botan heard something and turned around. It was a dark figure - dominant and arrogant. He began to speak_...

But her memories and reminiscence could not continue, for she was now back in reality. Then the floor began to shake. He was coming again. The fear again welled up inside of her, as she closed her eyes tightly, causing tears to fall rapidly down her now sooty face.

The footsteps stopped, but Botan dared not look. She could feel his blackened orbs piercing into her soul.

"You and I will destroy the world, Ferry Girl," said the demons deep penetrative voice.

Botan slowly opened her eyes and frowned, confused. _There's no way I would do that!_ she thought. But she was so scared. Would she? No. Even if she was tortured for the rest of her eternal life, she would still not help destroy all three worlds. Especially to the likes of this demon. Premorius or not, she wouldn't like to think that if she were killed that the worlds would end.

"It is destiny," said Horoko.

Botan wished Hiei was there. She wished...for things that could never be. For things she could never have. Not any more. For some reason, Botan had a feeling that this would be the last time she would see her friends, and that the last encounter with Hiei would be her last. And to think that the last thing he did to her was threaten her with death.

_Oh well, I might as well find out what is going through Horoko's mind before I die again,_ she thought.

* * *

"Man, I'm bummed!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "This time I don't have Botan to give me a ride!" 

So here they were again, climbing up the mountain before the fissure.

"Shut up Kuwabara, we're almost there," said Yusuke, who was behind him.  
"Save your energy Kuwabara, you'll need it," said Kurama, who was at least a few metres ahead and near the top.

As the four got closer to the top, it began to get colder, and the weather began to change quickly into a deathly storm. Kurama looked at the position of the clouds. His eyes widened.

"We have to hurry, the storm is spreading," said Kurama who flicked his rose whip to the top and pulled himself up in a graceful flip.

Hiei was way ahead and had already jumped to the bottom of the other side, into the cave entrance.

* * *

"Destiny?" asked Botan. 

The demon turned his head slightly to look at Botan more closely, and he nodded slowly.

_"What are you doing out here baka?" said the familiar figure. _

_Botan turned suddenly and frowned at the demon. _

_"Oh Hiei, you startled me," said Botan smiling, and holding her hand over her heart, that had begun to beat very fast._

_"Hn," grunted Hiei. _

_The two sat there silently. Hiei took a seat next to Botan underneath the tree and for some reason, there seemed to be an agreed peace between them as they sat there in silence. Hiei looked to Botan, but she didn't notice. _

_**What am I doing?** thought Hiei and quickly turned away. But there was something in his eyes, almost like affection; his eyes had softened and they weren't so...hard like stone. _

_"Do you ever think...that there is someone out there for us? For everyone?" asked Botan out of the blue. _

_Hiei almost gasped. He wouldn't have expected such a random, yet, solemn question from her. _

_**Does she fear that she'll have no one? What do I care anyway...** thought Hiei. _

_"I don't care, ferry onna," said Hiei abruptly. _

_Hiei looked into those pink orbs that were now centred on his crimson ones. He watched as they glazed over a little. _

_**Did I hurt her? God Damn it. I don't care anyway!** he thought. _

_Botan sighed slightly and bowed her head a little. Then another thought came to her._

_"But Kuwabara must be the one for Yukina, so maybe there is someone for everyone!" she exclaimed. _

Botan came out of the memory again with a startle. Although it had been silent before, it wasn't now. Horoko seemed agitated.

"W...whats wrong?" she asked.

He walked to the entrance to the darkness behind them and then cranked his neck to Botan quickly. It really scared her. For a moment, she saw the true evil that lay within him. He dashed over to her quickly and grabbed her by the neck. Botan's pink orbs widened, both with suprise and fear. She screamed. It was a blood curdling scream; one that would haunt you, if you heard it, for the rest of your days.

* * *

"Ogre!" exclaimed Koenma. "Send him in!"  
"But Sir, if he escapes, we won't be able to contain him for long!" exclaimed Jorge, Koenma's trusty assistant. 

Koenma sighed.

"JUST DO IT!" he suddenly yelled.

Jorge cowered away and left Koenma's office archway at great speeds. Suddenly there were large foot steps that caused small effects of a minor earthquake. It was Enki. He was held down by chains, and about six or seven other ogres of odd colors.

"Bring him closer!" exclaimed Koenma loudly, as there was a lot of noise going on a the moment; what with the ogres panting and struggling to keep Enki down, despite the spirit power they were using to calm him and with Enki growling and roaring.

Enki and the ogres were about a metre or so from Koenma's desk. Keonma climbed on top of it and pulled out his pacifier. He looked at it and sighed.

"Okay, I have just enough to clense him of Horoko's energy," yelled Koenma.

He pointed the pacifier at Enki's possessed darkened eyes. Enki cranked his neck to one side, like an animal, as if he was observing what Koenma was doing. It was intrigue. _Those aren't his eyes...they're Horoko's!_ thought Koenma, starting to panic.

"Mafukan...CLENSE!" yelled Koenma.

* * *

Shizuru brought some warm cocoa over to the lounge area where Keiko sat, quietly, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Shizuru sat the cocoa on the table in front of Keiko, but Keiko didn't respond. 

"Keiko. They'll be fine," said Shizuru quietly.

Keiko looked to Shizuru and she could see her tear stained face and her blood shot eyes. _Damn...she really does love the guy,_ she thought.

"You heard what that demon said..._Yusuke will die_," was what came out of Keiko's mouth. "But he didn't say it like a threat like all those other demons in the Dark Tournament...he believed it. He said it like it was going to come true...like it was a fact."

Shizuru was stunned. What could she say? Could she really reassure her with lies to make her feel better? No. And to be honest she didn't think that it would make her feel better anyway. After all, Keiko was right. _Who was that demon? I could feel something odd about him, like he was old...very old. But they all recognised him as a friend? Why did I let my baby brother get involved?_

* * *

Hiei moved silently in the darkness, his Jagan eye leading the way. The others still hadn't reached the cave yet. Something was nagging at him, despite the dire situation at hand, he had to deal with it now. It was when he had feared that Yukina was in danger. 

_Hiei had unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Botan's neck in desperation, though it was only in seconds that he saw the fear in Botan's eyes...and was it betrayal?_

_**Ignore it...** he thought to himself. Finally he got the courage to speak, though it seemed that Botan didn't see his hesitation at her reaction._

_"I have no time for games, ferry girl," he spoke quietly, yet dangerously. "Make the portal."_

_Botan faltered a little but her eyes suddenly brightened a little._

_"Hiei, you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't kill me..." she said, but stopped at the look in his eyes._

_Hiei noticed her looking at him as if she was looking into his very soul; like she understood what he was doing._

_**Why does she always do that? Be so nice and understanding? **he thought, but not before she held out her hand and looked down to the ground...as if she couldn't bare to look at him. _

_He watched her beautiful form; her hair blow in the wind, caused by the force of her power that formed a portal. His crimson irises widened a little but before she could look up and notice him watching her he left in the portal._

Hiei came out of his memory and tried to focus, but he knew that it was on his mind. Was that why he was so determined to find her? To save her? Or was it because he now knew what hidden power she held? Hiei had a battle within himself; one that would be resolved soon enough.

Suddenly he heard a roar and a scream...or was it a surprised gasp? Hiei didn't know. What he did know was that Botan was alive and that Horoko was here.

Hiei ran to the entrance to the lava room. Horoko was waiting for him, but he looked damn furious.

"Hn," smirked Hiei, unsheathing his sword. But then he looked to Horoko's outstretched hand and there, was a squirming Botan who was running out of oxygen.

"You shouldn't have come, fire demon," said Horoko, who was now smirking himself, or what could be classified (and as close) as a demon smirk.

"You shouldn't have shown your face on Earth at all. Although I might have been impressed a few years ago, by your power and brilliance as an original Primorius; since you have proven that you are nothing more than a rogue demon on the loose, with no real goals but to rule the world, or destroy it...I am afraid I cannot allow you to live," said Hiei. "Now let go of the baka."

The demon's eyes glowed orange, like flames.

_What was that_? thought Hiei, who narrowed his eyes in thought.

He then released Botan, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. Hiei looked at her. She looked frail, and scared out of her wits. So much so, she shivered when it was the opposite of cold in this place. Botan turned her pink orbs to Hiei. Her eyes widened as if she longed to be rescued, she longed to be in friendly company. But really, she just wanted to be in Hiei's arms. Despite how Hiei felt about her.

Horoko watched the interaction in between the two and it angered him for some reason, but then he began to laugh...loudly.

"You love her don't you?" he said out of the blue. The word 'love' coming out of a callous, evil creature like Horoko was amusing to Hiei.

"Don't insult me, and don't be foolish. If you think I am going to save her for me, you're wrong..." began Hiei, but was cut off by Horoko's gravellly laugh. His laugh was beginning to annoy Hiei.

"You actually think you can save her...from me? You are a mere child, compared to me boy. You wouldn't even be able to lay a puny, wretched finger on me," Horoko said, now VERY serious but when he looked to where Hiei was standing, he was gone.

Horoko looked around and Botan was gone, and so was Hiei. In a flash, they were gone.

----

As soon as Hiei was cut off, he saw his window.

He had observed Horoko for a few minutes. This demon believed in what he was doing, and believed he was invincible. Well, no one is invincible. It took Hiei under one second to run one hundred yards, that would be enough time for him to pick up Botan and leave. Hiei was stubborn, and definitely does not run away from a fight, but today was not the day to fight. He had to think of Botan. Horko was absorbed in insulting Hiei, that he didn't realise Hiei race and pick up Botan and leave the cave. By the time Horoko had said the last word, they were already going up the mountain, which divided Makai from this evil place.

He looked at Botan, who's face was peaceful.

_Must have passed out,_ thought Hiei.

Plus, she wasn't as heavy as she looked. Hiei had a vacant thought of whether she ate right, but didn't even want to go there. His thoughts roamed and came back to when he had threatened her life. He realised what it was that was bugging him about that...he was slightly guilty, because for some reason he knew he could never hurt her, let alone a woman full stop...but especially her. But he was confused. Because he thought that the closest he could get to admiration and love was with Mukuro. He had never thought that Botan was ugly, but he annoyed her constantly. But he could never admit to himself that she was very beautiful. So now he was torn.

_Damn it...stick to what you're used to and what is most logical. I could never ever even think of something like that. Mukuro is waiting for me,_ he thought. And that is what he decided would be best...for now at least.

He was so stuck in his thoughts, that he didn't realise he passed Kuwabara who was _still_ on his way down the mountain.

"...what is it you baffoon?" yelled Hiei, who hauled himself onto the last rock and up to the top of the mountain.

Kuwabara then began his trek back to the top again, with much protest.

"What's goin' on short stuff? Where's Urameshi and Kurama?" he asked, in his gravelly tones.

Hiei turned toward Kuwabara and frowned.

"Then they must be down in the cave. Come on, we have to leave...NOW!" exclaimed Hiei, who then adjusted the weight of Botan in his arms. She landed with her soft chin on his rough shoulder. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"What happened? Was the Horoko guy there?" asked Kuwabara, after finally reaching the top.  
"Hn. Why do you think I said to hurry? Now lets go!" said Hiei.  
"What about Urameshi and Kurama?" yelled Kuwabara after Hiei who jumped off the other side of the cliff.

As soon as Hiei landed, he saw a small mass in front of him distort and then appeared Horoko. Hiei's eyes slightly widened.

"You're fast, I grant you that. But you will NEVER DESTROY MY PLANS!" screamed the outraged demon.

Horoko lunged at Hiei but then froze. Yusuke and Kurama landed behind Hiei on each side. Yusuke had his Spirit Gun ready to go, and was already charging, and Kurama had his Rose Whip out, and even some hidden seeds ready to go.

"You're gonna wish you never messed with our world, Horoko!" yelled Yusuke.

"Save it, Ningen. It is destiny!" exclaimed Horoko, who then lunged for Botan, his claws out ready to shred anyone who got in his path, to threads.

* * *

Botan blacked out. Was the pressure too much? Or the fear?

_"NO!" exclaimed Hiei. He turned his face to Botan's and sneered. But her pink orbs, that were beginning to water faltered him. He began to speak, but couldn't find any words. _

_**Why does she do this to me? I hate her!** he thought, but he knew it wasn't true._

_"Hiei," began Botan.  
"Hn," was his response, but didn't want to meet her eyes again..  
"I...I think I long for someone to love me, but I don't know why because us spirits are not meant to be in love with anyone. We are meant to work forever and live alone," said Botan sadly. _

_Hiei looked to her, but couldn't find what he was feeling. He hated this feeling. _

_"I don't care, Ferry Onna!" exclaimed Hiei, before she could continue. "You are alone, get used to it! What do I care?"_

_Botan dared not look up, and began to walk away. Her eyes shone brightly, but not her heart. Hiei appeared in front of her._

_"Botan," he said softly. _

_Botan finally looked up at him, and it made him cringe a little. The guilt he felt. She lunged at him and hugged him tightly. She cried her eyes out. But he said nothing. He pat her back softly, but vowed never to be close to Botan again. For he knew if he got too close to her, he wouldn't be able to let her go. He was possessive, but most of all, he knew she deserved better...like Yukina did._

_

* * *

_A/N: _Well, thats it for now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But have no fear, I'm not going to stop this one, even if I don't get any reviews, as I've said before. :D Thanks to all of you who updated my last chapter. _

_Bullet_


End file.
